This invention relates to an apparatus for use when servicing cooling systems of the type utilizing a compressible refrigerant as the cooling medium. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable refrigeration recycling unit for use with a refrigeration reclamation (recovery) unit.
It is well known that the dumping of presently used refrigerants which consist of chlorofluorocarbons (CFC) is extremely damaging to the environment due to their deleterious effect on the ozone layer. Moreover, there is now worldwide agreement on regulating production and use of CFC's. As a result, the cost of CFC's, which is already high, will rise dramatically.
Recovery units (also referred to as reclamation units) are known. One such recovery unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,733 and 4,981,020, which are incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,733 and 4,981,022 disclose a refrigerant recovery and charging device which is connected between a refrigeration system to be charged or evacuated and a standard refrigerant receiver. A portion of the refrigerant being evacuated to continuously cool itself as the refrigerant travels between the refrigeration system to be evacuated and a storage receiver. As the refrigerant is cooled, the pressure thereon drops creating a pressure differential from the refrigeration system into the receiver.
While the terms recovery and reclamation have been used interchangeable herein and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,733 and 4,981,020, it is understood that reclamation is generally used for recovered refrigerant that has been treated and tested to meet standards for new refrigerant. This definition has not been applied in this and the above mentioned patents.
Recovery/recycle units are known, these units are large, heavy devices which are typically mounted on a wheel cart. The recovery/recycle units are generally not potable and include the recycle portion even when only recovery is desired.
Two-piece recovery/recycle units are known, these units comprise a recovery unit with a dedicated recycle unit. The recycle unit can only be used with the selected recovery unit and requires multiple refrigerant and electrical interconnections.
Recycle units are known and include filter and filter/oil separation type units. The filter/oil separation units have a dedicated heat source sufficient for vaporization of the refrigerant. Accordingly, the recycle units are large, heavy units (often on wheel carts) and are not portable. The recycle units are designed to accept refrigerant from a recovery tank.
Despite the large number of reclamation (recovery) units, recovery/recycle units, two-piece recovery/recycle units and recycle units available, there continues to be a need for lighter more efficient units.